rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudagub
Summary A half-ogre cleric of Jexal , Tudagub is one of the more obscure characters. With his pink boots on his feet (and rarely anything else) he waddles about casting his spells (in whatever subtle way he can conceive) and generally causing mischief. Played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube host JP McDaniel, Tudagub has been central in a number of plot points; from smashing a key item to provoking the guards of Lord Feng . For a cleric he has not been the most holy of men (although, worship of Jexal is quite odd and filled with alcohol abuse). ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' Tudagub is in possession of his pink boots of levitation that he does not know the power word to activate and not much else. He likes to perform intricate actions when using touch spells in order to conceal the action. ''Key Events Origins While Tudagub's origins remain mostly obscure, it is known that his father was an ogre (which would mean the mother was a human), and that he gave Tudagub his pair of pink boots which had run with the ogre family for generations. The birth of a half ogre, half human is very unlikely in itself, but the fact that the father stuck with the human mother (at least until Tudagub was born) is mind bogglingly rare. The father and mother's motivations, be it love for the child, or for each other; or some kind of situation that kept them together is unknown. Involving Spells As a cleric JP posseses many spells. Importantly, rather than turning undead, he can summon the power of Jexel and recast one dice roll per encounter. Some of the more interesting usages of his abilities include: *'Command: STRIP' casted upon Bregor to help persuade a lascivious local wizard into identifying the Crystal Ball for cheap *'Sunscorch''' burned up Lord Feng in Week 4 *'Speak with Animals' to Beargor and Mr. Mogwoggles *'Zone of Truth: '''Cast in order to ruin Abigael's chances with a potential boyfriend . Trivia *Tudagub is frequently mistakenly referred to as Bubblebutt, Tubadub, Toodagub, Tugabud, and many others. *A pending title is the 'Ruiner of Campaigns' Notable Equipment Chronology *Stripped of all valuables in Week 4 after being imprisoned and sentenced to death for the alleged murder of an alchemist Notable Kills *Goblin Chieftain - unknown to the rest of the party, Tudagub brutally murdered the Chieftain in Week 1 even after he pleaded for mercy many times. His head was caved with the Half-Ogre's maul. *Lord Feng - incinerated during Week 4 in a desperate attempt to stave off his execution. *Undead cleric - landed the killing blow in Week 7, caving in its skull. The struggle to coerce the monster into Tudagub's silence spell and Vincent's clever smashing of the monster's holy amulet were pivotal for victory. Kill Count'' Tudagub has, as of Week 10, killed {X} creatures and people. Notable Tudagub/JP Quotes Week 1 *"Is it Ryan turn?" *Geoff: "With his 8 feet of legs and my 6 feet of legs, I am pretty sure we can outrun them." JP: "I'm 420lb, Geoff..." Geoff: "Son of a bitch." Week 2 *(To Lavernica) "You fucking bitch!" -drops hammer- *"I fistbump Vincent " (when the Ogre is turned into mist) Links *Character Sheet Category:Player Character Category:Party Member